tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do
"I Do, I Do" is the eighth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor, and Norman Burton as Joe Atkinson. It was directed by Herb Wallerstein with a teleplay written by Richard Carr. It first aired on CBS on Friday, November 11th, 1977 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Diana Prince and Christian Harrison, a top White House aide, have just finished saying their marriage vows and while being congratulated by Steve Trevor, Jr. and Joe Atkinson, an unidentified man slips under the "honeymoon" car and places a homing device on the undercarriage. Diana and Chris arrive at the Hacienda Health Spa, and while checking in, the manager, David Allen, is peering through the blinds in his office. He turns and faces two men, threatening them never to foul up an assignment again. Since their attempt to search the trunk was foiled, he has no additional information on the new Mr. and Mrs. Christian Avery. It tracks the car to the "honeymooners" first stop -a diner outside Scottsdale. While eating lunch, Diana glances out the window and notices a man going through the trunk of their car. With the excuse she wants to freshen up a bit, she leaves Chris, whirls into Wonder Woman and approaches the man going through the luggage. He picks up a tire iron and as he swings it at Wonder Woman, she snatches it from his hand and bends it easily. Soon there is much commotion and the man and his driver slip away. The wedding has been staged. Her "husband " is a member of the White House staff. He agreed to the marriage to help the agency track town a man who seems able to procure information of the most sensitive nature from the wives of high government officials. As a married woman, Diana can enter the spider's web without suspicion. Sam Tucker enters Chris and Diana's suite and explains that all the highly classified information that is discussed at home or at cocktail parties has been leaking out. Diana tells him that after an investigation, the I.A.D.C. has traced it back to Tucker's wife Dolly, and other officials' wives. Tucker is distraught to think his wife is being branded a traitor. Diana then tells him the information is received at the Hacienda and that is the reason she and Chris are posing as newlyweds. In the meantime, Dolly Tucker is being massaged by David. As he kneads the back of her neck and moves his fingers expertly down her spine, he finds a certain spot and very deliberately presses a nerve. Responding to this pressure, Dolly's eyes glaze with near rapture and flutter closed. Pressing the nerve once again, he orders her to tell him the details about the party she gave for the pipeline people. In sing/song near hypnotized manner, she repeats word for word her confidential conversation with a Washington official. Later that day, dressed for riding, Dolly and David are strolling by the lake. David compliments Dolly on being a trend setter and thus sending all the officials' wives to his Hacienda Health Spa. She then accuses him of turning the wives into traitors. She realized what was happening when a chiropractor realigned the nerves in her spine. When he touched her "button" the other day, it had no effect. She gave him phony information. David is furious and immediately calls the stable with instructions to have Dolly ride Satan -horse that can become a wild bronco by just a signal. In the meantime, Tucker and Chris are out golfing and Diana, who has just finished playing tennis, decides to take a steam bath; but instead of steam billowing up, it is gas. Unconscious, two men enter, wearing gas masks and wheel her on a gurney town the hall to Allen's private massage room. She awakens and hears David giving orders to get rid of Tucker and Chris in the golf cart and that Dolly should have an "accident" while riding. Diana manages to escape and running at a speed that defies belief, overtakes the golf cart and a split second before it speeds over the edge of a cliff. Displaying immense speed again, she races to the mountain top, looking over the terrain for Dolly. She races to her and pulls her from the horse. Seconds later, the horse starts to rear and buck. Back at the Hacienda, Wonder Woman captures David and his men as they attempt to escape. She happily turns them over to Joe Atkinson. There is a happy ending to their "honeymoon." They all decide to give David Allen's money to an orphanage. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. It was developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * Actor Henry Darrow is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Thomas Babson is credited as Thomas W. Babson in this episode. * Paul Baxley is the stunt coordinator for this episode. * The opening shot of this episode is the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California. * This is the fifth and final episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Herb Wallerstein. It is his only episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Formula 407". * This is the first episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman written by Richard Carr. He writes two episodes of the series in total. This is his only episode from season two of the show. His next episode is the season three episode, "Stolen Faces". * The place chosen for honeymoon is a spa & hacienda in Scottsdale, Arizona, the place where Lynda grew up. * Lynda Carter married on Saturday, May 28, 1977 in real life, but the gown she used on this episode was similar to that used by her on her real wedding only with minor variations. * Second time Diana Prince wears a black bathing suit on the series. See also External Links ---- Category:1977/Episodes Category:Verified Category:Episodes with crew categories